WHITE MEMORY
by ariesbaradani
Summary: Ne Onee-sama, dikehidupan selanjutnya, jangan terlahir sebagai Kakakku! Aku tidak perduli jika nanti kau jadi berubah sangat jelek! Hanya saja, aku mohon, TOLONG JANGAN JADI KAKAKKU! (WARNING ! CRACK PAIR, OOC, TYPO, RATE T semi M maybe? ) RnR
**WHITE MEMORY**

Hwaaaaaa gw balik lagi ni minna! Sumpah gw bener – bener nggak nyangka fanfic GEJE aries " **GIRL IN THE CAGE** " yang aku publish kemarin di review para reader yang terhormat, ya ampun rasanya kaya dapet reward gitu. Sampek Aku jadi pengen bikin lagi FF biar bisa banyak yang review, FF ini terispirasi dari salah satu drama korea yang pernah aku tonton tapi aku lupa judulnya soalnya filmnya lama banget. Aku tertarik dan bikin jalan cerita dari drama tersebut. Meskipun penokohan dan beberapa hal aku rubah sesuai keinginanku

.

.

 **Naruto always miliknya Pakdhe MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning !**

 **Typo everywhere ewerewerewer , tetep crack pairing, diksi lebih ancur lagi, karakter ancur tingkat tinggi, Rate masih ngambang antara T or M or Semi M but Aku cantumin M dulu buat Aman**

 **Main Chara :** **[** **Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata my lovely** **], and OC**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Ne Onee-sama !_

 _di kehidupan selanjutnya, jangan terlahir sebagai Kakakku!_

 _Aku tidak perduli jika nanti kau jadi berubah sangat jelek!_

 _Hanya saja, aku mohon, TOLONG JANGAN JADI KAKAKKU !_

 **CHAPTER 1**

** Pertemuan **

Seorang gadis berusia tujuhbelasan tahun, kekuar dari sebuah Kereta Listrik sambil menenteng ransel besar yang terlihat sangat merepotkan. Rambut bersurai Indigo sepinggangnya terjuntai sangat indah ,berkibar – kibar terkena deru angin semenjak dia melangkahkan kaki di sebuah tempat pemberhentian kereta.

Mata amethysnya melihat kesana – kemari jalanan yang dipenuhi lalu lalang orang yang kebanyakan seperti dirinya habis dari perjalanan. Berbekal secarik kertas dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepertinya baru pertama kali ini dia tapaki.

Konoha, benar kota ini bernama Konoha, salah satu kota tersibuk di Jepang . Dan ini adalah awal dari kisah perjalanan hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata terus menjinjing tas ranselnya sambil sesekali memandangi secarik kertas di tangannya. " Sepertinya aku harus berjalan ke arah kanan" suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Naruto tunggulah aku" batin Hinata bersuara

"Hai cantik!"

DEG. .. Hinata menoleh kebelakang, tampak seorang pria bertato menatap dirinya dengan seringai menggoda.

"KYAAAAA" hinata bergidik ngeri dan tanpa sadar kakinya telah berlari langkah seribu untuk menghindari pria mesum tersebut

Tap...tap...tap...Lari...lari...lari...

"hosh...hosh...hosh" nafasnya tersengal-sengal, hinata berhenti sambil membungkuk memegangi lututnya. Capek .

"sepertinya aku sudah berlari jauh dari pria mesum tadi, huh" Hinata mengusap peluh di wajah dengan punggung tangannya.

DEG

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, terowongan? Ah bukan, jembatan? Sepertinya juga bukan, mungkinkah ini sebuah koridor pejalan kaki.

"hwaaaa... aku dimana ini, se-sepertinya tidak tercantum di kertas ini". Dia terus membolak – balikkan kertas yang ada ditangannya yang ternyata isinya adalah peta menuju rumah Ibunya di Konoha.

"Yosh, sepertinya aku harus menuju lorong kanan " tekad Hinata dalam hati. Tapi saat kakinya menuju arah kanan...

Seorang pria memakai seragam setelan atas kemeja putih dan bawahnya kotak – kotak biru seperti seragam SMA dengan rambut berwarna raven dan bentuk seperti pantat ayam, Berjalan tampak menuju ke arahnya. Eh!

Muncul lagi seorang pria yang memakai seragam seperti pria pertama. Oh

1 lagi muncul. Tidak- tidak ini 2 lagi. Ah 3 ,tidak ini lebih ,4, 5, 6, 7, 8 lebih ... berjalan seperti menuju kearahnya.

Hinata terdiam membatu, sepertinya dia harus putar haluan, ke kiri. Saat berbalik ... dari arah berlawanan muncul seorang pria memakai seragam setelan atas hitam dan bawah kotak – kotak merah dan sepertinya ini juga seragam SMA. Rambutnya berwarna merah maroon dan yang paling bikin ngeri,kepalanya ada tatonya. Dan seakan juga berjalan mnuju kearahnya

Muncul lagi 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 lebih pria dengan seragam yang sama dengan si rambut merah. Muncul dari belakang Si rambut merah. Tunggu

Hinata shock,kepalanya tolah – toleh ke kanan ke kiri kanan kiri, kanan komplotan si rambut hitam, kiri si rambut merah...

Akhirnya hinata malah terpojok di tengah – tengah sambil ketakutan menyender di dinding.

" Berhenti mengikutiku! Jika kau tidak segera menghilang dari hadapanku, aku tidak segan – segan menghajarmu! " si rambut merah melontarkan kata – kata ancaman pada pria rambut hitam.

"Ck, Kau pikir aku takut?" ucap pria rambut hitam dengan nada mengejek.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang berlari, huh ? sambung pria rambut hitam kembali dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam dan terkesan dingin. Bahkan hinata yang menyender di tembok hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat dua pria saling melontarkan kata-kata tajam.

SERBUUUUUUUU ... Ucap mereka bersamaan... dan Tarrraaa. Kedua genk saling berkelahi,memukul dan baku hantam sedangkan hinata terjebak di antara 2 genk anak – anak berandalan. Hinata kesana – kemari mencari celah untuk keluar dari lingkaran maut ini, tapi...

SETT... pria berambut emo hitam mengungkungnya di tembok. Hinata terpaku, onik. Pria tersebut tersenyum... ah tidak tapi menyeringai. Dan kembali melakukan baku hantam dengan genk rambut merah.

"KYAAAA "... Hinata merangkak diantara kaki – kaki orang – orang yang sibuk berkelahi. Dan mencari celah untuk melewatinya. Sambil menyeret – nyeret ranselnya.

Demi Tuhan, kalau bukan ransel ini satu-satunya harta bendanya. Sudah pasti dia sedari tadi membuang jauh-jauh tas berat di punggungnya ini.

" HWAAAA... KAMI – SAMA..."

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Ting Tong**

Hinata memencet bel di sebuah rumah ukuran sedang, rambut hinata yang tadinya tergerai indah sekarang tampak kusut dan acak –acakan, mukanya juga tampak lusuh.

" kau siapa ? " tanya seorang gadis bersurai coklat sepertinya umurnya lebih muda dari hinata.

" Eh... Umm – akku! Belum selesai hinata menjawab, gadis itu sudah menutup pintunya dan terdengar teriakan " Kaa-san ada gadis bunga diluar ".

"eh, gadis bunga" cicit hinata,

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti mirip dengan Hinata. Kaget melihat kedatangan Hinata, dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

"O-okasan"

Hinata duduk di sofa, ibunya membuatkannya teh. Di sampingnya duduk gadis bersurai coklat tadi, yang saat ini masih terus memelukknya, ah ternyata dia adiknya. Usianya sekarang sudah 13 tahun. Hinata senang akhirnya dia bisa bertemu adiknya yang 10 tahun tidak berjumpa.

kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat Hinata berusia 7 tahun, Ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi ketahuan punya wanita lain, Ibunya Hyuuga Hikari marah dan meminta cerai. Hak asuh hinata jatuh pada ayahnya sedangkan adiknya yang saat itu berusia masih 3 tahun jatuh ke tangan ibunya. Tapi 6 tahun yang lalu ayahnya telah meninggal dan Hinata diasuh oleh pamannya Hyuuga Hizashi yang tinggal di Kota Suna.

Pamannya itu memiliki seorang putra yang 1 tahun di atas Hinata, namanya Hyuuga Neji dia sekolah di Konoha juga dan saat ini tinggal bersama Ibu Hinata

" Tadaima"

"ookaeri"

"HINATA?"

"Neji-nii?"

 **SKIP TIME**

Hinata duduk berdua di sebuah kafe dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, dia teman Hinata saat SMP.

"sakura – chan sekarang kau sangat cantik?" puji hinata dengan mata berbinar. Kagum. Melihat sakura yang berubah sangat modis benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

" ah tentu saja, 2 tahun kita tak berjumpa, aku senang Hinata akhirnya kita bisa satu sekolah lagi" ucap sakura dengan nada yang sedikit syarat akan kesombongan.

" Kau tahu hinata? Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar lho ?"

"yokatta, aku ikut bahagia sakura" Ucap hinata ikut senang.

"ah, itu dia Pacarku" hinata menoleh dan

DEGG

"naruto" batin Hinata tersentak

" Hinata-chan, ogenki desu ka?" seorang pria bersurai blonde dengan senyuman mataharinya mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sakura.

"o-ogenki desu, Naruto-Kun", hinata membalas dengan senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan.

Padahal sakura tahu selama ini Hinata sangat menyukai teman blondenya tersebut, tapi ternyata hinata sekarang di tikung. Bahkan sakura sekarang bergelayut manja seolah memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Naruto dihadapan Hinata. Rasanya hati Hinata seperti .

 **SKIP TIME**

Hinata segera masuk kedalam Bus, kupluk jacketnya dia telangkupkan ke kepala. Dia hanya menunduk mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialami. Padahal tujuan dia ke konoha salah satunya ingin bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

SREKKKK

Muncul seorang pemuda berambut Raven, yang seketika bikin heboh penumpang bus yang saat itu isinya kebanyakan Gadis – gadis remaja.

"KYAA Tampannn"

"SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUPYON"

"TAMPAN, GANTENG" suara berisik para gadis , bahkan ada yang saling berebut foto

" Sasuke, kau benar – benar populer ya" ucap pria berambut silver dengan gigi runcing yang berada di samping pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn!" Ucap Sasuke acuh dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan para Gadis.

"padahal aku lebih ganteng darimu, kenap- "

"URUSAII" bentak sasuke pada temannya sambil menendang kaki temannya, sampai temannya terjungkal kebelakang hingga sepatu temannya terlepas dan ...

TUKKK...Mengenai seseorang yang duduk dikursi pojok belakang.

"HWAAAA...Hiks...hikss...

 **...TBC...**


End file.
